


Ones(haught)s

by yawworht17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawworht17/pseuds/yawworht17
Summary: Disjointed oneshots - a bit all over the place!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered this show (frankly, via tigerlo's tumblr... she's magnificent), and obviously fell immediately in love with these two.

Unsure of what woke her, Nicole momentarily freezes, exhaling only when she’s sure they’re alone.

When she opens her eyes, the blueish light of the winter pre-dawn is seeping into Waverly’s room.

She turns her head to look at Waverly, still sleeping heavily next to her. Even in the dim light, her features painted with the kind of motionless sleep that comes with grief, she’s breathtaking. She also hasn’t moved in eight hours: it’s the bone-tiredness of struggling against something _inside_ of you, Nicole supposes.

Waverly’s brow twitches, and Nicole carefully slides her arm between blankets two and three, lets it rest over her body.

“I’ve got you,” she thinks, “I’ve got you.”

…

She can feel Nicole stiffen fractionally before deciding that they’re safe. Her cop ears must have caught a wayward animal crunch through the snow.

She flutters an eyelid enough to see shadows on the slanted ceiling that tell her they’re still a ways from true daylight, and that maybe they can hold on to this peace for a couple more hours. She’s been nudged to the wrong side of the bed because Nicole had insisted on sleeping between her and the door. Other than that, she seems to be right where she should be.

She feels Nicole’s arm somewhere in the blankets softly slide across her torso, reassuring weight pressing gently down.

Right where she should be.


	2. That Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is here.

The sun slides towards the horizon, its last feeble rays barely throwing any heat towards the homestead.

Waverly feels the cold encroaching and inhales, breathing deeply. She smiles, eyes moving from the yellow-white of the falling sun, through pale blue, until she tilts her head back to see the velvet blue-black that burns her eyes with its intensity.

“Big sky,” she sighs, her exhale a cloud, “I know that so, so much bad stuff has happened here, but… since Willa… anyway, sometimes I can forget that just for a moment. It’s still the homestead.”

She turns and smiles at Nicole, just off-shift and still in uniform, who is watching and listening a few steps behind her in the snow. Waverly smiles and shrugs.

“It is beautiful.”

“Oh I know,” Nicole smiles into her eyes.

Waverly rolls her eyes and breaks into a grin, “The sky, Nicole.”

“Yeah, that too,” she answers, extending her hand.

Waverly takes it, “What can I do for you, officer?”

Nicole steps closer, watching the sunset with her free hand on her belt, “Just take another deep breath.”

Waverly closes her eyes obediently, exhaling again before breathing deeply and turning her face towards the sky.


	3. How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind this was only loosely situated in canon... let's just say that they've done this before, but it's still new(ish).

They’ve been occupying the same square metre of space for the past forty-five minutes since they walked in the door. She dimly remembers that the idea had been to cook dinner, but Nicole’s hand had settled on her lower back as she peered into the fridge, and then it had seemed very, very urgent that they go upstairs.

But of course Nicole had asked, and she had pulled back long enough to mutter, “Not hungry,” before crashing their lips back together. She had felt Nicole smirk against her mouth and rolled her eyes, pulling back again to tug her sweater over her head, smiling as Nicole’s eyes dropped automatically, in spite of herself.

“Not that kind of hungry.”

And she swears they’ve been _connected_ ever since… fingers interlaced, lips touching, as Nicole walked them gently back towards the bed, peeling off the rest of Waverly’s clothing agonizingly slowly. Waverly scratched lightly at Nicole’s scalp as she pressed her toward the mattress, and she’s pretty sure that she honest-to-god _whimpered_ when Nicole’s tongue snaked into her mouth.

Now, when Nicole finally leans back on her heels and pushes her knees apart, a shudder wracks her body.

Nicole’s eyes immediately dart to her face, and she freezes with a hand on Waverly’s knee.

“Baby, are you…”

“That was a good shiver.”

Nicole extends one hand, and Waverly takes it, squeezing.

“I mean it,” she props herself up on an elbow, “It’s just… anticipation!”

“Because I was going to…”

“Exactly,” Waverly breaths, smiling and ducking her head slightly with relief.

Nicole tilts her head, “What was I going to do, Waves?”

Waverly swallows and stares as Nicole turns her head to kiss the inside of her knee. Waverly’s mouth falls open slightly and Nicole can’t hide a tiny, infuriatingly sexy smirk.

“Hmmm?” Nicole places a kiss further up her inner thigh.

Waverly swallows and closes her eyes, struggling to regain her composure. Nicole strokes her knuckles reassuringly with her thumb.

“How was I going to do it?” Another kiss.

Her tone is so gentle that Waverly finds she can look down again.

“Slowly,” she says softly, meeting Nicole’s eyes, “At first. You were going to make me beg.”

Nicole inhales sharply and moves immediate, bringing both hands to Waverly’s sides, she presses a kiss just below her naval, and Waverly’s hips buck involuntarily.

“Really? That sounds very mean.”

“It ends well.”

Nicole grins and gives a slight shake of the head, “It’s so hard to go slow with you,” she licks the skin below her navel softly, “God, you’re…”

“Ready. I’m ready Nicole… please,” Waverly stretches back, the last word breathed toward the ceiling as Nicole’s mouth closes over her.  

 


	4. The Pretty Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place mid-202 between the kiss Wynonna interrupted and the end.

She drives a short way from the homestead before idling at the roadside. Shaking her head, she leans back in her seat and bites her lip. Yeah, she had broken the kiss, but it still hurt to pull away.

Willa’s words float back across her vision, all the more frightening for the childish handwriting. _Something wrong with it. Whatever. Never one of us._ A shiver creeps involuntarily up her back, and thinking of the sting the diary had caused Waverly, she winces.

She pulls her phone from her pocket and taps a message to Waverly, and then turns her car back towards the office. She needs to print some stuff.

…

Waverly ducks past Wynnona, who streaks out the front door with another handful of Willa’s things. They never let her go, and now there’s so much more to let go of… the suspicions about her origins that ache in her gut, the stab of feeling Nicole pull away from her.

The fire may help with the first, and in her pocket her phone blinks with something to soothe the second.

_You really do have the pretty name, baby (and it suits you). Talk later?_


	5. Christmas

Tucked between Nicole’s side and the back of the couch, Waverly surveys the discarded wrapping paper and ribbons on the floor.

“I’m glad we did this. Just us for a bit, I mean.”

Nicole smiles, “Thanks for letting me steal you away,” she kisses the top of Waverly’s head and strokes her arm lightly.

Waverly plays with the fingers of the gloves Nicole had given her, “I loved Christmas as a child.”

“Of course you did.”

Waverly grins, “Everyone gets so happy! And festive! I loved the lights. Even after…” she shakes her head slightly, “Gus and Curtis always made sure it was special.”

Nicole gives her a squeeze, Waverly turns her head to look into her face.

Nicole sighs, “I was always so bummed when it was over, y’know? Now, I like the quiet, after… between Christmas and New Year’s Eve patrol…” she rolls her eyes, “People get so stupid.”

Waverly shrugs, “Maybe it… it doesn’t have to be over yet?”

Nicole tilts her head.

“There’s something else I was hoping you would… unwrap…” she traces the top button on her shirt with a fingertip and Nicole’s mouth goes dry, “I mean… if... if you wanted to?”

“Oh, baby…” Nicole strokes the hair away from Waverly’s temple, “I always want to.”

Waverly grins.

“So if you want to…” Nicole can feel herself flush.

Waverly slides a hand to her jawline.

“You’re the best present, Waves,” Nicole murmurs against her lips.


	6. Not Even

When Nicole wakes, Calamity Jane is in her sightline, curled up on her bedroom floor in the sunlight. She hears a floorboard creak and tilts her head to see Waverly in the doorframe, hair swept up in a messy ponytail, holding two mugs.

“You’re up!” she says softly, approaching and setting the coffee on the table next to the bed.

Nicole yawns and blinks.

“… you’re sort of up,” Waverly smiles, teasingly, “Eventful patrol?”

Nicole eases herself upright into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard.

“No, quiet. Sometimes that’s worse, though.”

“Really?”

Nicole stretches, “Not for the town, obviously… but for keeping me awake. Anyway, nothing special…”

“At least it’s Sunday now? I put a couple of breakfast options in the fridge last night, so you can see what looks good?”

Nicole’s eyes flick up and down her body. Waverly rolls her eyes and looks down at her tank top and sleep shorts. “Nicole, I’m not even…” she gestures at herself.

“Yeah…” Nicole shakes her head, “You’re not even…” she breathes softly.

Waverly moves and Nicole extends a hand, pulling her gently to straddle her lap. Waverly’s hands go automatically to the base of her neck, and Nicole smiles brightly, running her hands softly up and down Waverly’s arms.

“Good morning,” Waverly whispers, resting her forehead against Nicole’s.

“It really, really is,” Nicole grins back.


	7. Good Cop

Nicole stashes her weapon and leaves her boots and hat by the door, dragging herself up the stairs.

She pauses in the doorway to her room, leaning against the doorjamb to take in the sight.

Waverly is on her side under the blankets, a book discarded beside her and one arm extended towards a tightly curled Calamity Jane. Nicole melts a little, watching both bodies rise and fall, Waverly’s breathing slow and even, Jane’s quicker.

Waverly stirs and turns her head. “Hey,” she whispers, voice gravely with sleep, “Whatcha doin’?”

Nicole manages a faint smile, “Just lookin’ at my girls.”

Waverly grins and glances at Jane, “We were bonding, but I think we left space for you. Comin’ in?”

“In a few minutes, baby.”

…

Usually, she meditates in the shower and washes away the grime and the sweat and the sorrow.

Tonight, she wonders if the water could ever be hot enough.

When her fingers start to prune, she admits defeat and reaches for a towel. Avoiding eye contact with herself in the mirror, she dries her hair, leaving it damp around the temples, and drops a T-shirt over her head.

She frowns slightly when she returns to the bedroom. Normally she would slide in behind Waverly, but she and Jane have scooted over, leaving only space in front of her. Gingerly, she eases under the covers.

Waverly eases herself upward towards the headboard, pressing herself into Nicole’s back and wrapping an arm just under her breasts. With her other hand, she lightly smooths away a crease in her forehead that Nicole hadn’t realized was there.

“Why should you always be big spoon?” Waverly murmurs against her temple, lingering and breathing in and out. Nicole huffs a small laugh.

Waverly presses a kiss to her temple.

“You’re a good cop.”

Nicole’s eyes slide closed. She sighs, visions of twisted metal and mud-covered tires flashing in front of her eyes.

“How did you…” Nicole starts. She can feel Waverly’s shrug against her shoulder, her body tensing against Nicole’s as she stifles a yawn.

“The town is lucky you were out there,” Waverly speaks again, stroking the hair at her brow, tucking it back behind her ear, “And I’m lucky you’re in here.”

Waverly lays her head back on the pillows, but Nicole can feel her listening. She places a hand on the arm encircling her ribcage, squeezes lightly before sliding up to cover Waverly’s hand with hers.

“I’m proud of you.”

Nicole inhales then, properly, for the first time in hours.


	8. In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 2x07 (such a great episode!)

They trudged in the front door in an exhausted line.

“I’m just gonna…” Nicole burped, swallowed, and swayed towards the stairs.

Waverly and Wynonna watched her stagger carefully toward Waverly’s room, gripping the bannister.

“Remind me not to shoot her tomorrow… she’s not gonna look human,” Wynonna chuckled.

Waverly rolled her eyes and turned to her sister, bringing one hand across her body to grab the opposite elbow.

“Are you OK?”

“Um… no?! But also… yes,” she sighed, placing a hand on her stomach, “Just… gonna lie down. After I pee again.”

Waverly glanced towards the stairs. “OK… I’m going to go deal with…” she set her mouth in a line and stomped toward the stairs.

“Wait! Look…” Wynonna rolled her eyes, “Don’t be too hard on her, OK? She didn’t know where we were going.”

Waverly paused with a foot on the stairs, “Really?”

“Are you kidding? Baby girl, she would never have gone if you hadn’t asked her to stay with me. A belated thank you for that, by the way.”

Waverly shifted her weight, uncertain. Wynonna met her eyes.

“Nicole was a champ today, Waves. She was a real friend.”

Waverly looked up and nodded slowly, “OK.”

“Go! And nice job with that door!” Wynonna called over her shoulder.

Nicole was already laying down when Waverly pushed open the door with an elbow. She sat up immediately, looking dizzy and sheepish.

Waverly held out her hands, two painkillers in one palm and a glass of water grasped in the other.

“Take.”

Nicole obeyed immediately.

Turning, Waverly walked to her dresser, fishing out an oversized sweatshirt.

“Aren’t you mad?” Nicole asked.

“Because you helped Wynonna?”

“No because of the strip - oh!” Nicole nodded. Waverly couldn’t suppress a smile.

“Alcohol may not make you smarter, officer.”

Nicole smiled cautiously back and Waverly tossed the soft clothes gently towards her.

“You said I was pretty though… so,” Waverly shrugged.

“SO pretty,” Nicole blurted automatically through fabric as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head, cheeks reddening as her head popped out of the top. It was so genuine, that Waverly couldn’t fight the smile as she watched Nicole squirm out of her jeans.

Pushing her gently back against the pillows, Waverly settled in beside her, rubbing a shoulder gently.

“Anyway, if you wanted a striptease, all you had to do was ask.”

Nicole froze.

“I’m going to try really, really hard to remember that you said that.”

Waverly smiled and kissed her cheek as Nicole yawned and closed her eyes.  

“Good luck with that, drunkie.”

 


	9. Blurt

Waverly leaned her head back against the headrest as the car slid through the night towards the Homestead. The smell of stale beer clung to her hair, but she smiled because Shorty’s was kind of like home, and because Nicole had been right – a night out had been a good distraction.

Nicole’s eyes were fixed on the road, and Waverly’s gaze settled on the gloved hand on the wheel. Illuminated by the occasional headlight, she watched Nicole hold them steady through the night, carrying her home.

Nicole made the last turn, and Waverly could feel Nicole glance sideways at her, checking to see if she was asleep… or just checking. She watched the upper hand ease the steering wheel around the winding road.

“I love you.”

It’s only in the deafening beat of silence that followed that Waverly realized that she had spoken. She shifted upright and cleared her throat, throwing a panicked glance sideways before staring forward at the dashboard.

“Oh God… I… wow,” Waverly swallowed, “I… just… wow, I imagined saying that differently. Y’know… the first… time.”

She looked at her lap, where she was playing with her fingers, before glancing back at Nicole.

Nicole’s eyes were still fixed on the road, but she shifted her body, tightened her grip on the wheel momentarily.

“Did…” Waverly watched her swallow, “Did you… feel it, Waves?”

They’re pulling into the Homestead, and Nicole parks the car.

“Yes,” Waverly answers immediately, turning in her seat to look at Nicole, “I did. I mean I-I do.”

“Well then I’m glad you said it,” she says softly, face breaking into a smile, hand moving from the steering wheel to take one of Waverly’s.

Waverly smiles back and raises their hands, kissing the soft leather covering Nicole’s knuckles, running the pad of her thumb across them. Nicole’s breath hitches, and she’s momentarily frozen by the intimacy before she can lean in and kiss Waverly, softly.

 “And I’m not drunk,” Waverly insists as soon as she pulls back.

Nicole laughs, “I know! I saw you have, like, two beers, Wave.”

“I just didn’t want you to think that…”

“I don’t.”

“… because I said it in the car.”

“Right.”

“Not like… on a date or something…”

“Ah.”

“And it was supposed to be…”

Nicole leaned forward, kissing her again.

“Waverly,” Waverly’s heart stops pounding at the sound of Nicole’s voice, “You meant it, so I’m glad you said it.”

Waverly smiles.

“And technically, the first time you said that, your sister shot me, so…” Nicole shrugged.

“That is NOT funny!” Waverly protests, smacking Nicole’s arm lightly. Nicole grins.

Waverly rolls her eyes, “I had fun tonight – thank you for taking me out.”

“Good. And you’re welcome,” Nicole smiles back, eyes soft.

Waverly turns to open the car door.

“Hey Wave?”

As Waverly turns back, Nicole takes her face with one hand, leaning in for a kiss, slow and soft. Stroking a thumb over Waverly’s cheek, she looks right into Waverly’s eyes.

“I love you. Very much.”

“I love you, too,” Waverly whispers back.

“Call you tomorrow?”

Waverly nods.

“Sweet dreams, baby.”


	10. Everywhere

She rolls over, after, facing outward as her breathing slows back to normal.

Curled on her side, she realizes that Nicole’s scent is clinging to her skin, and she breathes them both in, luxuriating in the way her extremities tingle, her muscles relax.

Nicole turns onto her side, fingertips lightly placed next to Waverly’s spine, mistaking her posture for a retreat.

“Hey… did you want some pajamas?”

Waverly closes her eyes and smiles, rolling back to Nicole, who catches her, moving back slightly to absorb her momentum. Burrowing into her arms, she answers with her face pressed against Nicole’s chest, “I never want either of us to wear pajamas ever again. Let’s throw yours away.”

Nicole laughs softly, holding her close, bare skin to bare skin wrapped safe and warm in the comforter. Waverly feels her kiss the top of her head.

“God… you’re…” Waverly breathes, fingertips stroking Nicole’s collarbone. “You-you’re…,” she presses a kiss to Nicole’s sternum to stem the flow of nonsense, lips searching for Nicole’s heartbeat. Nicole strokes the length of her back, pausing when Waverly shudders.

“I’m still… sensitive,” Waverly explains.

“There?”

“Everywhere.”


	11. Couches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after Waverly goes for it (such a good episode!)

She’s been having really good luck with couches.

They’re together on hers now, and Waverly is straddling her lap, studying her face.

Twenty minutes ago she had passed Waverly a mug of hot chocolate and they’d curled up at opposite ends, swapping stories about the weirdest things they’d ever eaten.

“… so that’s it. Although I’m the youngest, so Willa tried to make me eat some bugs more than once.”

Nicole chuckled softly.

“No geoduck?”

Waverly blushed and looked away. Nicole mentally kicked herself.

“Hey,” she said, placing a hand on the forearm Waverly had draped over the back of the couch, “I’m glad that you told me.”

Waverly looked back at her with a sideways smile.

“And not just about that,” Nicole added softly, heart thumping.

A smile blossomed over Waverly’s face and she leaned forward, giving Nicole permission to meet her in the center of the couch. When it became too much to sit twisted, sipping from their mugs and kissing over top of Waverly’s knees, it had been Waverly who took the initiative, leaving them face to face as they were now.

“Too brazen?” Waverly asks with a half-shrug.

“No, baby,” Nicole answers – when had her voice gotten so soft? – shaking her head for emphasis, “Definitely not.”

Waverly smiles with relief, letting her hands find Nicole’s shoulders.

“I just – you make me feel… all… fluttery,” she blushes.

“Fluttery?” Nicole smiles, bringing her hands to Waverly’s waist.

“Fluttery,” Waverly confirms with a nod and a smile.

“OK,” Nicole nods thoughtfully, “Good fluttery?” She raises an eyebrow.

“I-I think so?”

“’Cause I don’t wanna scare you,” Nicole says, eyes searching Waverly’s face for what she’s really been wondering. Maybe they shouldn’t have started this conversation with Waverly on her lap.

“I’m nervous,” it’s just the two of them, so Waverly’s whisper would be funny if the conversation weren’t so serious.

“Me too.”

“Really?”

“Of course!” Nicole blurts before lowering her voice again.

“I have - an amazing woman on my couch,” Nicole continues, “And I don’t want to scare her, but she makes me feel all…” Nicole’s eyes search the room, as if looking for a word, “Fluttery.”

Waverly brings their foreheads together.

“So,” Nicole breathes, “We go slow?”

Waverly nods.

“And we keep talking?”

Another nod.

“And - ”

She doesn’t get to finish her thought – or have any other thoughts, really – because Waverly is kissing her again, and she tastes like hot cocoa, and her fingers are tangling in Nicole’s hair.

“God – how did you know to do that?” Nicole breathes when Waverly pulls back.

Waverly smiles, clearly pleased with herself, still playing with the hair at the nape of Nicole’s neck.

“Do you have a sensitive neck?” She asks innocently before leaning in again.

Nicole groans, and she can feel Waverly smile against her skin. Waverly scoots higher, tucking a strand of hair behind the shell of her ear, breathing softly, “What about your ears?”

Nicole’s heart drops somewhere down into her stomach.

Turning her head, her lips finds Waverly’s again, hands running up and down Waverly’s back before resting on her thighs, squeezing lightly.

Waverly pulls back and looks down.

Nicole frowns, “This OK?”

Waverly meets her eyes, her expression mischievous.

“Almost,” she answers, covering Nicole’s hands with her own and sliding them back towards her ass.

Nicole’s eyes widen in surprise and Waverly grins.

“You’re allowed,” she smiles, “You kinda already did in Nedley’s office.”

Nicole blushes, “I’m…”

“Allowed,” Waverly interrupts, “Nicole, I-I like it,” she smiles, fingertips tracing Nicole’s collarbone.

“I like it too,” Nicole whispers back, shaking her head slightly and pulling her closer.


	12. Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten such lovely comments on this in the past few days: thank you, thank you! They really brighten my day.

She’s six and she just wants someone to look at her.

Since she was carried off the Homestead, wrapped tightly in Gus’ arms and still screaming, it seems like nobody has looked at her. Every question ( _All done sweetie? Did you brush your teeth? How did you sleep?)_ seems to be asked to the middle distance, the blank space in front of every grown-up’s face where they always seem to be still searching for Willa.

Later, she just wants everybody to stop looking at her _like that._

Gus takes her back to school, and it’s fine at first, but the icy stares of the older kids eventually creep, frost-like, onto the faces of their younger siblings. She wants to explain: just tell everyone what happened. But when she suggests it, Wynonna grabs her arm so fiercely that it bruises. And if they’re going to look at her, she might as well join the band, and cheerlead, and do all of the most _normal_ things that she can think of…

Then, Champ is looking at her like she’s lunch.

And it’s different and nice, even though (or maybe because) he also looks at other girls like that. So she’s aggressively normal. She works at Shorty’s, laughing with the people who come to drink where Wyatt Earp drank, and only occasionally aching to add that they’re drinking where the Earps are dying.

Until she’s twenty-one and an officer is looking at her from across the empty bar.

She’s not just looking: she’s _watching_ and her gaze is so much lighter because it’s not weighted down with history. She watches Waverly and she listens and it’s _terrifying_ at first because Waverly doesn’t know what she wants.

It turns out she just wants Waverly.                                                                               

And now she’s lying on her back in Nicole’s bed, watching Nicole watching her. Waverly interlaces their fingers and smiles when Nicole catches her looking, and it’s suddenly the most normal, scary thing in the world to squirm out of the rest of their clothes so that they can see all of each other.


	13. Cop Voice

“Wave?” Nicole called out from the front door, hanging up her hat and discarding her keys.

“Hey sweetie!” Waverly chirped from the kitchen.

“Are you… doing my dishes?”

“There were just a few things in the sink… so,” Waverly shrugged.

“Baby, you do _not_ have to do that.” Nicole frowned.

“I know, but…”

“I thought you were relaxing? Just taking a break since Wynonna is off wherever…”

“I was! I made tea and was reading, but I couldn’t concentrate because of the dishes and…”

“Waves,” the note of authority in her voice made Waverly drop the fork she was holding, “Step away from the sink.”

Waverly giggled, glancing up and down at Nicole standing, in uniform, hands on her belt, “The outfit seems like overkill.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and blushed slightly. Gently tugging Waverly to her, she lifted her onto the counter next to the sink. Waverly yelped.

“Was I using my cop voice?”

“Kinda.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow, “And is that OK for right now?”

Waverly rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

“Sit. Stay. Relax,” Nicole chastised.

“But…”

“No buts!”

“My tea is over there…” Waverly pointed to the table. Nicole stepped across the room, presenting the mug to Waverly, a smile playing at the edge of her mouth. She rolled up her sleeves and moved to scrub the last of the plates.

“Now, if I do these, will you relax?”

“Maybe,” Waverly answered, sipping her tea.

Nicole shot her a look. Waverly watched her work in silence, leaning her head back against the cupboards.

“How was work?”

Nicole shrugged, “Fine! Nothing special… I was antsy to leave.”

“Yeah?” Waverly grinned, biting her lip and swinging her foot sideways to tap Nicole’s thigh.

“Mhmm… cause I knew you were here,” Nicole asked, draining the sink and reaching for a towel to dry her hands. She stepped sideways, moving between Waverly’s knees and placing her hands on the counter on either side of her. Waverly leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, smiling.

“I’m not used to leaning down.”

“New angles can be fun,” Nicole teased. Waverly laughed.

“I love it when you smile,” Nicole said softly, “Your eyes scrunch up.” Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders.

“Oh hold on, I should feed Jane…” Nicole straightened, but Waverly tightened her grip, holding her in place.

“Already did,” Waverly answered sheepishly.

“Wave…”

“And brushed her.”

“She hates that.”

“Don’t I know it.”

Nicole shook her head, “You are _so bad_ at relaxing.”

Waverly sighed.

“You know you don’t have to do anything around here, right? I like it when you’re just… _be_ ing…” Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist, squeezing gently.

“I know, I’m not… I just…” Waverly squirmed.

“I know. Well, let’s not force it, but how can I help?” She asked, placing her hands on Waverly's knees, stroking lightly with her thumbs.

Waverly glanced at the ceiling, “Well,” she reasoned, “I usually feel relaxed right… after…”

“Oh,” Nicole’s voice softened as her pace picked up, “Well I like the sound of that." Her thumbs brushed lightly, higher up Waverly's inner thighs, earning a shudder. "And how would you like me to help you with that, Ms. Earp?”

She kept the upper hand for about three seconds until Waverly answered, biting her lip.

 “Can you keep using your cop voice?”


	14. Sunset

Off all of the things that she’s seen walking up the driveway of the Homestead (revenants, a witch, the reanimated body of a high school frenemy), she wasn’t sure what could surprise her anymore.

But there was Nicole, standing with a picnic basket in one hand - an honest-to-goodness wicker picnic basket – and a blanket draped over her arm.

“Hey!” she called, leaning over the railing, a note of confusion in her voice.

“Hey Waves,” Nicole smiled, a little goofily, flashing a dimple that made Waverly want to drag her upstairs immediately, “Wanna watch the sunset?”

Waverly’s eyebrows knit together in surprise, her voice rising, “You brought me a picnic?”

“Uh… just a few things, yeah,” Nicole half-raised the basket, “In case you were hungry from your research? And wanted some fresh air… could be romantic?” She shrugged.

Waverly grinned, “Could be,” she agreed, “How are you so adorable?” Nicole blushed and looked at the ground. Waverly shook her head, “Let me get a sweater.”

…

Waverly leaned back into Nicole, burping softly.

Nicole laughed, stretching a leg out in front of them so Waverly could scoot closer, “Good?”

Waverly nodded, passing Nicole a blanket to toss over her shoulders, “Very good.”

“I’m glad!” Nicole smiled, wrapping them both in the blanket, “I would have taken you somewhere, but then I thought it was gonna get dark, and something might…” she swallowed, “I just – I didn’t want you to have to worry, so I thought it would be easier on your land?”

Waverly smiled a little sadly, thinking about everything they had to be afraid of. She twisted a little in Nicole’s arms so she could turn her face up to Nicole. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Besides it might get cold,” said Nicole, pivoting smoothly, “Better to be close to home.”

 “So we can get inside quickly and you can warm me up.” Waverly dropped a hand to Nicole’s thigh, brushing her thumb softly over the rough denim of her jeans.

Nicole grinned and leaned down for a kiss.

“Haught! Are you gonna have her home before curfew?” Wynonna’s voice shattered the moment as she trudged up from around the edge of the pond. Waverly winced and Nicole’s lips glanced off of her temple.

Waverly leaned back and shot a glare at her sister, and she could _feel_ Nicole rolling her eyes behind her.

“She _is_ home, Wynonna.”

“Whatever. Is that food?”

Waverly yelped as Nicole tilted them to the side so she could reach into the basket, passing Wynonna a paper bag. Wynonna dug around inside and began to munch.

“You brought a Wynonna cookie?” Waverly whispered.

“Well yeah, it’s her homestead too,” Nicole laughed.

“Damn straight,” Wynonna plunked down next to them, reaching out to playfully knock Waverly’s shoulder.

“Wynonna, we’re waiting for the sun to set,” Waverly said pointedly.

“On this whole adventure, or just on the day?” Wynonna clucked her tongue. Waverly could feel Nicole tense with the effort to hold in a laugh.

“Join us,” Nicole said, squeezing Waverly gently as she grumbled.

“Sure, for a bit… then I gotta head into town for… reasons.”

“Nice pretext,” Nicole deadpanned.

“Thanks. Was working on it since I saw you pull up looking for my baby sister.”

Waverly shook her head and sighed loudly. She placed an arm over the one Nicole had wrapped around her middle, letting her eyes and mind wander as Wynonna and Nicole bantered sporadically over her head. The sun sank toward the tops of the trees, shadows growing longer and stretching towards them in the distance. Beyond those shadows there was… well they didn’t know, but anything was possible, right? She was a third generation Earp-who’s-not-an-Earp on Earp land living with the chosen one and the ghost of Pikachu the hamster (RIP). She had revenants who had tried to hang her and a girlfriend who brought picnics. She turned her head slightly. From her spot in Nicole’s arms (strong, soft, safe Nicole) she could reach out and touch her big sister, the fading light gleaming golden in her hair and glancing silver off of the gun in her boot. It’s amazing how blessed you can feel when you’re cursed, she mused.

“Hey kid, where’d you go?” Wynonna asked, suddenly. Waverly could feel Nicole’s arm tighten snug around her middle, listening for her answer. 

“Nowhere,” Waverly smiled, “Still right here.”


	15. Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-watched the bit where Willa insists on using coconut oil on Waverly's gunshot wound.

She lays on her side, breathing heavily as her pulse stops racing, stumbling from a run back to a walk. Nicole props herself up on an elbow to peer over her shoulder.

“Wow…” Waverly breathes, “That was…”

“Oh I know,” Nicole breathes back, grinning.

“No but, really…” Waverly’s eyes widen briefly.

Nicole lower her face to gently kiss her temple, “Trust me, baby. You give as good as you get,” she murmurs. Waverly stretches happily, blushing slightly.

She swallows, feeling the length of Nicole’s body pressed against her back, a steadying hand resting on her hip. Nicole sighs. Smiling, she lifts her hand from Waverly’s hip, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I love your ears,” she says absently, tracing the outer curve of the cartilage with a fingertip.

Waverly smiles to herself. Nicole is playing with her ears… after they had just…

She twists slightly, turning her face to Nicole.

“Ears?” she asks.

Nicole shrugs and smiles, “I guess I like all the parts of you.”

Waverly grins, lifting her arm to pull Nicole down for a proper kiss. Nicole would be suspiciously smooth if she weren’t so genuine, she thinks.

“All my parts like you, too,” she replies and Nicole laughs, resting her hand on Waverly’s ribcage again, thumb brushing over the faint scar.

“This healed well,” she mutters.

They both pause, thinking.

“I should have told her to leave you alone that day,” Waverly says softly. She can feel Nicole stiffen fractionally.

“It was… it was a really hard situation, Wave. And me changing the dressing didn’t help…”

“Stop,” Waverly shakes her head, “It helped, Nicole. It helped _me._ ”

“You could have told me…”

“I wanted you touching me!” Waverly blurts out with a laugh.

Nicole looks down, trying to suppress a smile, sliding her hand over Waverly’s side, “Really?”

Waverly rolls her eyes and strokes Nicole’s arm, “Yeah, silly.” She smiles, remembering breathing through the butterflies as she lifted her shirt, baring her side and searching Nicole’s face nervously for her reaction. She had willed herself not to jump at the touch of her fingers which Nicole had kept respectfully (and frustratingly) short.

Nicole sighs, “I think… I think I got so frustrated because she made me feel like I couldn’t take care of you.”

“No,” Waverly shakes her head, rolling onto her back to more fully face Nicole, “You know that’s not true,” she interlaces their fingers and leans up to kiss Nicole’s cheek.

“You knew I wasn’t safe and you stayed,” Waverly twines her finger through Nicole’s hair, drawing her down so their foreheads touch, “Part of you knew.” She can feel Nicole’s body relax against hers.

“I still want you touching me,” Waverly whispers, pulling Nicole fully on top of her, pulse slowly picking up again.


	16. She Knew

Just friends.

Nicole had looked so hurt, Waverly’s gut twisted in remembrance.

Because Nicole didn’t deserve that, but also because it’s not true.

She doesn’t just want to be friends.  

And if she’s being real with herself, she knows the moment that she knew.

…

The sun was streaming through the café window, slanting across their table.

“I’m glad we could do this,” Nicole smiled warmly.

“Me too,” Waverly shuffled a little in her seat, wrapping her hands around her mug.

“But you’ve gotta let me get the next one,” Nicole said, feigning seriousness.

Waverly smiled, “Oh please,” she shrugged, “It’s the least I can do for Purgatory’s finest.”

Nicole gave a sideways grin and Waverly froze, hearing her own words again. She raised the mug to hide her face, blushing furiously.

Just then, a bang came from the parking lot and two men ran by the window.

Nicole turned automatically, half standing and scanning for trouble. Waverly reached across the table, shaking her head.

“It’s just the McKnowlty boys,” Waverly rolled her eyes, “And there’s no rush. They’ve been pissed at the Johnsons for… oh about fifty years now?” Nicole looked at her curiously. “Old feud,” she explained, “Actually, it’s probably more than fifty… it was a property dispute, originally. Now it’s just kinda an excuse.”

Nicole glanced back out the window, sitting back down.

“It’s not their fault. Well – it is, obviously. But it’s actually kind of insane how land was parceled out around here.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow.

“And… that… must have sounded _really_ boring, Nicole. I’m sorry…” she started.

“Hey,” Nicole said, placing a hand on the table, “You’re not boring. Local history buff?” she asked quietly.

Waverly nodded, brain darting to fileboxes filled with curse-related research, “I guess you could say that.”

“And probably some local knowledge from working at Shorty’s?” Nicole continued.

Waverly smiled, “Yeah… yeah, I guess so!”

“That’s really cool,” Nicole offered, “And I could use the help getting the lay of the land,” she sighed.

“You’ll get there,” Waverly said, “You’ll settle in. And I’m always here to help.”

Nicole looked down at her mug and smiled, “Thanks, Wave.”

The nickname fell so naturally from her lips that it didn’t register for a second or two. Waverly smiled. Nicole turned and looked out at the street, the afternoon light falling across her cheek. Waverly swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. The skin of Nicole’s cheek was smooth, save for a small scar that piqued Waverly’s curiosity, and the question rang out in her mind, clear as a bell.

_What would it be like to kiss her?_

“OK, tell me more,” Nicole turned back to Waverly, smiling. "Have you been reading about anything cool lately?”

…

When they had said goodbye an hour later, Waverly had crossed the parking lot to where Champ was leaning against his truck, just in time to see Nedley hollering at Ian McKnowlty.

“Man… Nedley’s gotta chill,” Champ said, pushing himself off the truck with his hip, “What’s that about - who even knows, right?”

“Well I think it’s the feud again because - ” Waverly began.

“You ready to go?” Champ opened the door to his truck, climbing in. Waverly walked around to the passenger seat and hoisted herself up. Champ leaned over, squeezing her thigh and offering his cheek.

Waverly hesitated only fractionally before pressing her lips to his face.

As Champ put the car in gear, she leaned back and touched her fingers to her lips, absolutely petrified.


	17. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the notes - they totally make my day!  
> Happy reading!

“It’s roomier,” Waverly smiles, stretching her arms out to the sides. Nicole blows out a soft laugh, propped on her elbows and struggling to keep her composure as Waverly Earp lies naked in her bed for the first time.

“I can think of some uses for the space,” Nicole finally recovers, dropping her face to kiss the side of her neck. Waverly laughs, bringing her hands around to stroke Nicole’s bare back, tugging her down gently.

“Am I too heavy?” Nicole asks, sighing a little at the feeling of Waverly’s skin – all of it - against hers. Waverly shakes her head and tilts to bring their lips together gently. 

“I can’t believe this is real,” Nicole murmurs, and Waverly laughs again, pulling back.

“All of the things that have happened in the past few weeks… all of these supernatural... nightmares, and this is the thing you can’t believe?” She slides a hand up to play with the hair at the nape of Nicole’s neck.

“I already knew nightmares are real, Wave,” Nicole answers, pushing herself up and shifting lower to kiss her chest, “This feels like a fantasy.” Waverly shivers and Nicole pulls back to look her in the face, cheeks flushed, “You are… incredible.” 

Waverly blushes herself and bites her lip, “I- I really loved… last time.”

“Oh… me too,” Nicole leans in for a kiss, her breathing picking up as Waverly slides a hand down towards her ass, squeezing, “Me too.” 

“Here, can I…” Waverly pushes up, rolling them surprisingly deftly given their height difference, so Nicole is looking up at her.

“A fantasy, huh? So you… you’ve thought about this?” Waverly leans in to kiss Nicole, tongue snaking into her mouth. 

Nicole groans, grip tightening on Waverly’s hips, feeling them rock against her. “Uh-huh,” is all she can manage, “But this is better,” she swallows as Waverly’s thigh moved up, settling just between hers. 

“Better?” Waverly smiled, brow furrowing, “We haven’t even…”

“Better because it’s you,” Nicole finishes, “And it’s real, and whatever I thought about – it doesn’t matter, Wave. No expectations. It’s going to be better because it’s… it’s us. It’s real.”

Waverly pauses, a little speechless, smiling down at a very flushed Nicole laying under her. She pushes herself up into a sitting position, straddling Nicole’s hips. Nicole watches carefully, her thumbs stroking gently back and forth against Waverly’s thighs. 

“I thought about this too,” she says finally, “I thought about you touching me. Before I let myself think about touching you,” she finishes softly, fingertips trailing down the center of Nicole’s body, between her bare breasts. Nicole arches up into her touch, and Waverly smiles, drawing patterns on her stomach with her fingertips. 

Nicole closes her eyes momentarily, so she feels, rather than sees, movement above her. Her eyes are still closed when Waverly licks her bottom lip. The kiss that follows is obscene, and desire runs molten through her veins. She’s still recovering when she feels Waverly’s tongue lathe a long line where her neck meets her shoulder, followed a second later by a bite. 

All her neurons are firing at once, but she has enough presence of mind to run her hands up Waverly’s sides, goosebumps rising in the wake of her fingertips. Waverly moves lower, taking a breast in her mouth. She looks up and makes eye contact when Nicole gasps, and it’s possibly the most erotic thing Nicole has ever seen in her life. Waverly smiles at Nicole’s expression, flicking gently with her tongue. “Is that…”

“Just like that,” Nicole interrupts, “even just a bit harder…” 

Waverly moves to the other side, nuzzling experimentally. “I mean… symmetry, right?” Nicole laughs, sliding her own hands around Waverly’s sides, stroking the outside of her breasts. 

“You’re so soft…” Waverly chatters nervously in between kisses down her sternum, “Is that stupid to say?”

“No, I-I,” Nicole swallows, fighting to stay focused as Waverly continues her exploration, kissing over her stomach now, “I know what you mean.” She props herself up on her elbows to look at Waverly, who is now just below her bellybutton. 

She thinks that she can detect some hesitation, so she covers the hand on her ribcage with her own. 

“Can I…” Waverly moves even lower.

“Oh my god, yes please,” Nicole blurts out. Waverly giggles.

“Here, just…” Waverly maneuvers, nudging Nicole’s thighs apart to make more room for herself. Nicole obliges, heart thundering in her chest at the feel of Waverly spreading her thighs apart. 

She’s already blushing fiercely when she feels Waverly’s breath on her inner thighs. The first touch of her tongue is tentative, and Nicole tries not to jump out of her skin. 

“Too much?” Waverly freezes, raising her head.

“No, perfect to start.” 

Waverly pauses for a second, thinking. 

“Here,” Waverly slides Nicole’s hand from where it’s resting on her shoulder to the back of her neck, just below her ear, “I think I remember. But… this way you can show me?” 

Nicole laughs, panting a little, looking down the length of her own body where Waverly is resting, gorgeous and disheveled between her thighs. “Baby, I am barely hanging on. Yes, yes I’ll show you, but it’s not going to take much.”

Waverly’s mouth twists into a smile, “Really?”

Nicole groans, and Waverly kisses the inside of her thigh, breath hot. 

“Then I’d better hurry up.”


	18. Homecoming

Waverly sits on the couch, watching Nicole.

Really, it was fine, Waverly thinks. She was only gone for five days, and they had texted, they had talked. Transferring somebody in custody was just complicated enough to require someone _just_ a bit smarter than Lonnie, so Nedley had sent Nicole. But when she came back the world had just _righted_ itself and Waverly can’t believe how much she missed her. 

Nicole tosses aside a few cat toys defiantly scattered by Jane (who had felt abandoned, Waverly figures) and tucks books back on the shelf. Waverly smiles as her presence fills the space again. Dinner had involved a little wine and a lot of touching as they moved around each other in the kitchen, and it had given Waverly butterflies.

She’s fallen silent and Nicole glances over. She smiles, cheeks slightly flushed from the wine. Waverly has the vague impression that she’s watching a scene underwater: the room seems muted and Nicole’s movements slightly slower.

“Hey pretty girl,” she whispers, crossing the room and leaning down for a kiss. Waverly rises to meet her, folding herself into her arms. Nicole pulls back to look into her face, to check, and Waverly’s fingers twine through red locks almost of their own accord.

“Bedroom,” she hears herself say. It’s nearly a question, but not really.

When Waverly steps through the bedroom door and flicks on the lamp, Nicole takes an extra step, wrapping an arm around her waist so Waverly’s back is pressed against her front. She rocks her gently for a moment before loosening her grip, pressing a kiss into the back of her neck as she draws the zipper of her dress down, slowly.

“I _missed_ you,” she says as her hand slips inside the fabric, brushing against bare skin. “I missed you so much.” She says it like she almost can’t believe it herself, and Waverly smiles into the darkness.

She tugs off her dress, turning to face Nicole. Nicole presses closer, and her hands find Waverly’s hips, and she shudders at the feeling of clothes against her nearly bare skin.

“Are you warm enough?” Nicole asks, hands smoothing away goosebumps.

“I’m about to be,” Waverly mutters, hands working at the buttons on Nicole’s shirt.

Nicole laughs, and Waverly smiles. Nicole’s hands stroke softly, soothingly. Waverly tugs Nicole’s shirt open and kisses her sternum.

“I missed you, too,” she says against the skin. She can feel Nicole press a kiss to the top of her head.

“I missed us,” Nicole muses, sliding her hands upward, fingers resting lightly just under the clasp of Waverly’s bra.

“So show me,” Waverly says, sighing, “Show me.”

…

Waverly lies on her back (under the covers, because Nicole had insisted she _would_ get cold). Nicole rests carefully between her thighs, kissing her chest. Waverly swallows, focusing on keeping her breathing steady.

Nicole is a good cop: focused and methodical, and Waverly is reminded of that when they go slow like this. She shivers, remembering how fricking patient Nicole can be ( _I want to do this right, Waves_ ) and Nicole must feel it because Waverly can feel her smile against her skin.

“What did you miss?” she asks, hands coming around to stroke Nicole’s back. Nicole laughs.

“Oh… everything,” she takes a breast in her mouth, and Waverly gasps, “noises like that, for instance.”

She pulls back to look at Waverly, and Waverly runs a thumb over one flushed cheek. “I was alright-ish until probably about Thursday. After we talked, all I could think about was being home… able to sneak a kiss, have you come over,” she lowers her face to whisper into Waverly’s ear, “Pulling you onto my lap.”

Waverly shivers and turns her head to catch Nicole’s lips.

They break apart, and Waverly glances at the nightstand.

“Yeah?” Nicole raises an eyebrow.

Waverly shrugs, “You’re the one who said ‘lap.’”

Nicole exhales a laugh.

Waverly kisses her cheek. “So… if you want?”

“Oh I want,” she says, in a tone of voice that makes Waverly freeze, “But what do you want, Waves?”

Waverly smiles, leaning up to just brush Nicole’s lips with hers. Consent. Desire. She knows that Nicole, honourable, protective Nicole, needs to hear it, but she’s learned that she _wants_ to hear it. So she gently tilts Nicole’s chin to look her in the eye.

“I want your hands free.”


	19. Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it... here's some stuff I wrote a while ago.  
> Hello world!

“I can’t. I’m so- sorry,” Waverly gulps in frustration, eyes squeezing closed.

“Hey,” Nicole gently rolls off of her, so they’re lying face to face, “Baby, you never have to apologize for that. You never have to… _for_ me.” She squeezes her arm reassuringly. When Waverly opens her eyes, Nicole is smiling gently, and she brings a hand to stroke Waverly’s cheek.

Nicole’s hands wander over Waverly’s body, sweeping across her back.

“You still feel tense, baby,” Nicole observes. Waverly swallows, avoiding her eyes.

“Did… you want to finish?” Nicole asks, carefully.

“I don’t think I can.”

“But did you want to?” Nicole reaches for Waverly’s hip, rolling her gently onto her side. Nicole shuffles briefly, drawing Waverly’s leg to hook over her hip, twisting her gently back in line against the toy which had popped free.

“Hey… look at me,” Nicole speaks so gently that Waverly automatically meets her eyes, “Who’s here now?”

“Just us,” Waverly whispers, so quietly Nicole could barely hear. Nicole nods.

“Whatever you want, Wave. I promise.”

Waverly smiles and Nicole brings her free hand up to stroke the tip of her nose.

“I’ve got you, Earp” Nicole whispers, “I swear I’ve got you.” Waverly leans forward for a kiss before dropping her head back on the pillow.

Lifting slightly, Nicole kisses her cheek, whispering against the skin.

“Whatever you want,” she breathes, brushing the hair away from Waverly’s temple. “We can switch positions… I can use my hands… my mouth…” she muses, punctuating each idea with a kiss.

Waverly shudders, pushing back down onto the toy.

“You’re _sure?”_

“Please,” Waverly breathes and Nicole slides back in fully.  

“Hey, who’s got you?”

Waverly swallows, staring to rock her hips gently, “You do.”

Nicole smiles, feeling Waverly relax. The calm before the storm, she thinks, smiling as the momentum starts to build.

“Ugh,” Waverly stutters, hips starting to push and chase.


	20. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely situated in cannon: post-Goo, but pre Season 3.
> 
> (This popped into my head cause wayhaught needs some more waytalk but I am so excited for Friday - ah!)

“This is so… easy.”

Nicole smiled, nuzzling the top of Waverly’s head and drumming her fingers on the back of the couch, “Mhmm?”

“I mean…” Waverly swallowed, pushing herself up and twisting to sit facing Nicole, “With Champ I felt like sometimes… like if I _touched_ him and we started something, we were going to have to…” Waverly shrugged and gave a meaningful eye roll.

“Hey,” Nicole said, tucking one leg up under her and moving her hand to cover Waverly’s, “You _never_ have to do anything you don’t feel like doing, OK? I love _being_ with you, but I’m… I’m happy just like this, Waves. Just sitting and talking like this, OK?”

Waverly smiled and squeezed Nicole’s hand, playing with her fingers.

“Waves have I ever… have I ever pushed you to do something that… because I don’t wanna _ever…”_ Waverly shook her head quickly.

“No, no, I _wanted_ to do all of those things,” she smiled sideways at Nicole, “You make them very easy to want.” Nicole ducked her head, blushing.

“Yeah, well… the feeling is definitely _very_ mutual.”

Waverly laughed.

“Waves…” Nicole leaned back, settling deeper into the couch, “Before me… and I know there wasn’t another woman, but… did you know?”

Waverly sighed, “I guess it depends on what you mean by _know_? There’s limited dating options in Purgatory, and I wasn’t exactly looking for another reason to be singled out.”

Nicole nodded, gaze steady.

“But then Gus told me to be honest…”

“Wait, what?” Nicole’s mouth fell open.

Waverly grinned. “She said, ‘some of the best things in life are the surprises it throws us. About what we want. Who we want.’”

“How do you know that she was talking about me?”

“Oh she was _definitely_ talking about you,” Waverly rolled her eyes, reaching out to thread her fingers through Nicole’s. Nicole smiled.

“She would have always loved me anyway - always,” Waverly mused, slowly, “But… I think when she lost Curtis, it outweighed any fears she would have had about me _standing out_ any more than necessary.”

Nicole ran her thumb across the back of Waverly’s knuckles.

“You were so brave to tell me.”

“Yeah, it paid off,” Waverly said out of the corner of her mouth.

Nicole laughed.

“You coming along was something I couldn’t ignore.”

Nicole gave a small sigh.

“OK, officer, tell me this,” Waverly scooted forward until her leg pressed into Nicole’s thigh, drawing their hands into her lap and tracing the lines of Nicole’s palm with a fingertip, “Did you… _know_ when you walked into Shorty’s that day that I could be… _interested_?”

Nicole smiled, “You were too gorgeous not to try,” she replied, simply.

Waverly felt something in her chest twist. Nicole sighed, “I still, though… I didn’t think that…” Waverly’s hands stilled.

“It hurt a lot when I wasn’t sure if you were sure,” Nicole finished, looking down at their hands, “Because you were too wonderful _not_ to have in my life, but I knew I wanted this.”

“I didn’t see that at first and then I did and Nicole I’m _so_ sorry…” Waverly started.

“No, Waves,” Nicole shook her head, “It’s not your fault who you do and don’t want, and you _never_ have to want something to make me happy.”

Waverly paused.

“Do you want to snuggle some more?” she asked. Nicole laughed, stretching to pull a blanket around them as Waverly folded herself back against her side.

“What I’m saying is,” Nicole said, pressing another kiss to the crown of Waverly’s head, “I… like all of this. And whatever comes next.”


End file.
